Photoconductive switches and switch packages typically consist of a wide bandgap photoconductive material (such as GaN, ZnO, diamond, AIN, SiC, BN, etc.), a source for energetic photons (e.g. a laser), a method to couple the laser into the switch, and a method for high voltage to enter and leave the switch package such as via electrodes positioned on opposite sides of the substrate. Arranged as such, the photoconductive switch package may be characterized as a three terminal device similar to transistors; with one of the terminals being a laser input or the voltage input to the laser system. When the photoconductive switch material is illuminated such as by a laser, the laser photons change the conductivity of the photoconductive material and make it viable as an optically controlled switch, capable of operating in the linear mode. Various package configurations and methods are known for feeding the high voltage into the switch package (while maintaining low capacitance and inductance), reducing detrimental electric field effects, optical coupling methods, and extracting high voltage and high current from the switch package.